


Elu Season 5 (Fanart) : English Version

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Elu (Fanart) : English Version [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, elu season 5 scene, skam france season 5, when they appear together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: I drew all the scenes of Elu from season 5 (When they appear on screen together) of Skam France in the form of a Bd/Comic (with the bubbles and everything^^)
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Elu (Fanart) : English Version [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825729
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Mardi 23h59 - 3, 2, 1…




	2. Vendredi 20h45 - Au moment présent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1, Scene 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use @skamfrance (tumblr) english subtitles for the draw so, credit to them and thanks!


	3. Dimanche 14h24 - Une place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 8, Scene 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use @skamfrance (tumblr) english subtitles for the draw so, credit to them and thanks!


	4. Dimanche 17h12 - Fifi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 8, Scene 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use @skamfrance (tumblr) english subtitles for the draw so, credit to them and thanks!


	5. Samedi 11h04 - Polyamour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 10, Scene 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use @skamfrance (tumblr) english subtitles for the draw so, credit to them and thanks!


	6. Vendredi 20h47 - Le meilleur des mondes...End of season 5!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 10, Scene 2...End of season 5!

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest i lost my motivation during season 6 (when i draw season 4, 5 and 6) so the quality is less better.
> 
> Kudos and comment makes smile!!


End file.
